


Hazards

by arora_kayd



Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-07
Updated: 2013-03-07
Packaged: 2017-12-04 13:48:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/711427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arora_kayd/pseuds/arora_kayd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Short, random, all dialogue fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hazards

“You shot me!”

“Yes, well. You stabbed me first.”

“At least mine was an accident. You shot me on purpose.”

“It would have just grazed you, missed even, if you hadn’t moved.”

“Oh, like I believe that. 

“Your belief doesn’t change the truth of it.”

“You still shot me.”

“So we’ve established.”

“In the ass. Which I happen to use, often.”

“Cid, you’re not an invalid. Just take a potion and you’ll be fine in a day.”

“Physically, but the emotional scars will linger for years. And so will the opportunities blackmail and pity. I mean, what will Shera say when she hears about this?

“’About time.’”

“I don’t like you today.”


End file.
